In the Moonlight
by Prominensa
Summary: [FICTOGEMINO] Janganlah kau takut jika mempunyai kekurangan di balik hidupmu, karena Tuhan akan mengirim seseorang untuk melengkapi kekuranganmu —Sasuke to Sakura


**In the Moonlight**

 **By Zuppa Soup**

 **A SasuSaku Fiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Romance Fic**

 **[AU; OOC; RATE T]**

 **Note Kecil:**

 **1) Ini** _ **fictogemino**_ **; fic yang bisa dibaca dari atas ke bawah atau dari bawah ke atas dengan alur yang sama. Silakan dicoba!**

 **2) Happy reading!**

 _Sejatinya kekuranganku adalah tidak dapat mencintai lelaki lain selain dirimu_

—Sakura to Sasuke

 _Janganlah kau takut jika mempunya i kekurangan di balik hidupmu, karena Tuhan akan mengirim seseorang untuk melengkapi kekuranganmu_

—Sasuke to Sakura

 **1 detik** —Sakura merasakan sesuatu tersemat di jari manisnya.

 **2 detik** —Sakura dengan bibir bergetar meneteskan jutaan bulir asin.

 **3 detik** —Sakura merasakan jantungnya seolah sedang mengikuti irama musik cepat.

Maaf—adalah sebuah kata yang seolah terdengar indah yang merasuki gendang telinga Sakura.

Sebuah kalimat yang mampu mengoyak hati Sakura Haruno dan mampu menghangatkannya di tengah malam yang sunyi ini. Sinar rembulan yang menyorot keduanya menambah keromantisan tersendiri bagi mereka. Sakura tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Mungkin dari sekian banyak kata yang ingin ia dengar di dunia ini—kata inilah yang ingin ia dengar 8 tahun lalu.

"Maaf aku terlambat!"

Jujur Sakura merindukan sosok di hadapannya ini. Selama 8 tahun tidak bertemu, tidak ada niat sedikit pun baginya untuk mencoba ke lain hati. Yang selalu ada di pikirannya selalu Sasuke; Sasuke dan Sasuke.

Ada perasaan tak terduga dari dalam diri Sakura. Dengan jari-jarinya, ia refleks menyampirkan rambut hitam Sasuke yang sudah menutupi sebagian mata kirinya. Membuat Sasuke kemudian tersenyum tipis dan menoleh ke arahnya. Detik itu juga Sakura terasa hatinya tersengat sesuatu.

Tubuh Sakura merasakan ada sebuah jaket yang menyelimutinya. Bahunya sedikit bergetar karena kaget. Sasuke duduk di sisi kanan Sakura dan menatap lurus ke arah depan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Sudah sangat lama, tetapi Sakura tidak bisa lupa. Sasuke memang cinta pertamanya dan saat itu ia berharap bisa berakhir bersama Sasuke. Mengingat hal itu membuat kristal bening Sakura jatuh beberapa tetes—yang kemudian ia usap dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

Bintang-bintang di langit gelap itu, berkedip lucu seolah menghibur hati Sakura. Sakura tersenyum hangat saat melihatnya. Ia ingat (lagi), tempat ini dulunya adalah tempat di mana Sasuke menyatakan cinta kepada Sakura. Musim semi; tengah malam; 8 tahun lalu, Sakura menangis haru karena orang yang selama ini ia sukai tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura pun mulai menyamankan duduknya di atas rerumputan— kedua kakinya ia tekuk di depan dada. Saat semilir angin menggodanya refleks ia pun menatap bulan purnama tepat di atas kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak.

Pikirannya melayang. Mengenang kisahnya di masa lalu. Di mana Sasuke masih menjadi seseorang yang bengal dan alasan mengapa mereka akhirnya berpisah. Bahkan ada sisi gelap Sasuke yang sempat mengantarnya masuk ke panti rehabilitasi.

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu, jika Sakura sampai sekarang masih merasakan tuli di telinga sebelah kiri karena hasil pelampiasannya dulu.

Pada suatu hari—

Kau tahu Haruno Sakura tuli? Jadi, jika berbicara dengannya di sisi kiri—ia tidak akan mendengar suara kita.

—dengan menyesal saat itu ia mengetahui sesuatu dari orang lain.

Ya, saat itu Sasuke Uchiha—pelajar 17 tahun yang mempunyai emosi labil dan cenderung seenaknya sendiri. Ia tidak suka dikekang oleh aturan keluarga yang ketat. Dengan emosi yang lama terpendam, Sasuke memutuskan untuk memberontak. Sasuke pergi ke rumah sang kekasih dan mencari kenyamanan di sana.

Saat itu, kondisi Sakura-nya sedang sakit. Ia tidak bisa menghibur Sasuke si kepala batu yang sedari tadi memaksa Sakura mengikuti perintahnya. Hingga akhirnya luapan emosi milik Sasuke terasa sudah berada di atas ubun-ubun. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia memukul wajah Sakura—dan tanpa sengaja justru telinga Sakura yang kena imbas atas perlakuannya. Darah kental nun segar keluar dari telinga kiri Sakura.

Di dalam rumah Sakura—Sasuke diusir oleh orang tua Sakura detik itu juga. Sakura masih menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, ketika sang ibu merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Namun, kejadian itu cukup membuatnya mengerti. Perpisahan adalah jalan terbaik. Apalagi Sakura mendengar beberapa isu setelahnya, jika Sasuke sekarang menggunakan barang haram berupa narkoba.

Ia tahu, kejadian itu sudah sangat lama. Kalau terus mengingat hal itu, Sakura jadi merasa membenci dirinya sendiri. Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa? Mungkin karena ia tidak bisa menjadi pasangan yang baik bagi Sasuke. Seandainya saat itu ia mau menghibur Sasuke, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan terjerumus seks bebas dan narkotika.

Seingatnya—sudah 8 tahun lebih sejak kejadian itu mereka tidak pernah saling bertukar kabar lagi seperti dulu. Sakura hanya akan mendengar kabar tentang Sasuke dari salah satu sahabatnya—Naruto. Dibanding dirinya, Naruto memang masih aktif untuk menengok Sasuke di masa-masa seperti ini.

Pesan singkat yang Sasuke tulis itu cukup membuat Sakura histeris. Dahi lebarnya mengernyit. Ia merasa aneh dengan pesan itu. Bahkan ia pun mulai berpikiran negatif jika itu bukan email dari Sasuke.

 **You have 1 new message from UchihaSasuke2017**

 **To:** Sakura H

 **Subject:** [kosong]

 _Hari ini pukul 00:00, temui aku di bukit belakang sekolah._

 _Aku ingin minta maaf dan menebus semuanya._

 _Apakah masih sempat?!_

— **Uchiha Sasuke**

Delapan jam yang lalu, ia mendapati sebuah _email_ yang bersarang cukup lama di _handphone_ _pink_ miliknya. _Email_ itu dikirim dua jam sebelumnya. Sebuah _email_ dari seseorang yang Sakura kenal di masa lalu.

Haruno Sakura; sejatinya ia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya ada di sini. Berdiri kaku di bawah sinar rembulan dan hanya mengenakan piyama tidur berbahan tipis.

Ia bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

 _Apa yang sedang aku lakukan di sini?_

(Mungkin) itu pertanyaan beberapa jam yang lalu untuk dirinya sendiri—dalam kegundahan hati miliknya di bawah sinar rembulan. Namun, kini ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan di sini. Tentu saja—menunggu seseorang berkata maaf kepadanya sebagai kode mengulang kembali dari awal.

 **A/n:**

 **1)** _ **Fictogemino**_ **: Berasal dari dua kata; fic (fiksi) dan gemino (kembar). Fic yang bisa dibaca dua arah. Bisa dimulai baca dari atas ke bawah atau dari bawah ke atas. Namun, tidak akan merubah alur/inti cerita (ada juga yang sengaja di rubah—tergantung author).**

 **2) Fic ini dibuat untuk mengikuti event FSI dengan tema CLBK. Btw, kutipan paling atas udh pernah ki share di tl fb pas iseng ikut drabbletober yg akhirnya gk dilanjut :D**

 **3) Mohon maaf kalau hasilnya absurd dan gak dapet feel-nya. Semoga aku gak gagal bikin fictogemino. Maklumin ya baru pertama ini :")**


End file.
